Once Upon a Time
by Reba-Brockfan
Summary: This is the fairytale story based on Reba Hart's life. It reflects on the events in the "Love Again" story series featuring Believe in Love Again, Reba Nell Got Married, and It's a Wonderful Life.


**Title: Once Upon a Time**

**Chapter 1: Reba: The fairytale version**

**Time:**** After the sixth season of Reba and beyond**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Read, Review, Subscribe, Add to favs**

**Summary- **

This is the fairytale story based on Reba Hart's life. It reflects on the events in the "Love Again" story series featuring Believe in Love Again, Reba Nell Got Married, and It's a Wonderful Life.

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out! Keep reading to find out more!

The answers to the questions above will be revealed as you read the story. Here is "Reba: The Fairytale Version!"

**Now on with our next chapter-**

Once upon a time, there was a kind, gentle woman named Reba Nell McKinney-Hart. When she was a young girl, she fell in love with a boy who was her best friend. His name was Mike Holliway. Reba crossed paths with her sworn enemy on the path to true love. Her sworn enemy, Kim Campbell, vowed revenge against our heroine. She vowed to take away the man that she loved. Kim Campbell was a very busy girl.

In her mission to destroy our fair heroine, she didn't count on falling in love. She had help in her mission. She manipulated Terry Holliway into a secret relationship, making him desperate to give her anything that she wanted. Reba also had another prince who wanted to win her love. His name was Brock Hart. Brock was so desperate to win Reba's heart that he entered into a bargain with the evil Kim. Kim had already seduced Terry Holliway into doing her bidding. Mike proposed to Reba, and they planned the perfect spontaneous wedding.

Kim caught wind of the wedding plans and plotted to stop the wedding. In the battle of good vs. evil, evil won the battle, but lost the war. Kim stole Mike away from Reba. Reba vowed to get Mike back. In the meantime, Brock took the chance to win her heart. One year later, Brock won the fair lady's hand in marriage. They lived in love, blessed with three wonderful children for eighteen years. During that time, Brock forgot how hard he worked to win Reba's heart in the first place.

Reba lost her way also. She never forgot her first love. She turned to him when her marriage ended. Our heroine almost lost her life trying to hide a secret from Brock. She was pregnant and she let her pride get in the way. She was willing to let him go, but she didn't intend to share this last precious gift with him. But alas, it was not meant to be. She miscarried the pregnancy and headed into her new life as a single mother alone.

Brock allowed his pride to get in the way, too. He wanted to be seen as a hero in Reba's eyes. That wasn't happening anymore. Reba was becoming a strong, independent woman for the sake of her children. What he didn't realize was that he would always be a hero in her eyes as long as he worked on their relationship. It was important for them to work on growing together. He forgot about that. His head was turned by a woman who needed a hero, but she wasn't his true love.

There wasn't anything that she could do to change that. They gained four new members of the family through the years. Eventually, Brock was ready to do what it takes to win Reba's heart again. Now, there is nothing that Brock can do about Reba's stubbornness. Reba is determined to build a life with Mike, who she is convinced is her Prince Charming. Brock is ready to go to any lengths to win his fair lady's heart for keeps. He is ready to travel through time. There is nothing he won't do for Reba. Will Brock succeed? Will Brock and Reba get their happily ever after ending? Find out by reading the stories in the "Love Again" series.

What happens next? Stay tuned to find out in chapter nine of Reba Nell Got Married!

_Author's note: This story is a one-shot. It's meant to refer readers back to the stories that are part of my "Love Again" series. I also love the show, Once Upon a Time. I hope that you enjoyed this story._

If anyone has any suggestions on my stories, then I'd love to hear them! Review or Send me a P.M with your suggestions! Please feel free to make any comments that you wish. I may just decide to include it in the story. If I do include one of your suggestions, then I will give you full credit.

I want to express my special thanks to the following people who have given me valuable support.

**FakeCubicZirconium**

**Janie Dear**

**RebaFan4Forever**

**Chatte578**

**Reba the country queen**

**Merylandrebafan**

**Dr. Michaela Quinn**

**WJC1985**

**nellieforbush**

**LittleMissCheerios**

**RMandMSFan**

**JericaMMADfan**

**RebaJunkie**

**TouchedbyanAngelFan**

**Dimples99**

**SamandDianefan10**

**Dimples73**

**jessie 33**

**wildfirefanatic08**

_I thank all of you readers for your continued support. Your support really keeps me writing!_

_Without you, the story wouldn't be continued every week._

**Characters I don't own: Reba McKinney, Brock Hart, Barbra Jean Booker, Kyra, Jake, Cheyenne Montgomery, Van Montgomery, Elizabeth Montgomery, Barbra Jean Booker, Henry Hart, Mike Holliway, Terry Holliway, Lori Ann Garner, and any other characters from the Reba cast.**

**Characters I do own: Anyone not part of the Reba cast – original characters developed for this story include: ****Kim Campbell-Holliway and Maggie****.**


End file.
